


Clue (Sequel to Dominoes)

by DoctorFatCat



Series: Life is a game we play [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Kihyun being a show off, M/M, Me not being able to write smut without dirty talk, Non AU, Semi-Public Sex, Showki, Smut, Some of them are turned on lmao, showki being clingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: After the “dominoes” episode, Hyunwoo and Kihyun have been having sex a lot.





	Clue (Sequel to Dominoes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaaa/gifts).



> I took so long to finish this, it's ridiculous  
> Not my best work, but meh  
> I hope you like it anyways, Fatima my love, the most hyped up cheerleader I have

After the “dominoes” episode, Hyunwoo and Kihyun have been having sex a lot.

It’s a normal occurrence for them, whenever Hyunwoo is taking a shower and Kihyun joins him only to get sucked dry by the older, or when they’re bored and kick both Hyungwon and Hoseok out of their shared room with Hyunwoo so they can have sex. And of course everyone knows what they’re doing.

It’s easy to be with each other. Kihyun likes to get fucked by Hyunwoo and Hyunwoo likes fucking Kihyun. And when the younger’s not in the mood for it, he lets the older fuck his thighs, ‘cause he likes to watch him feeling good, likes to know he’s causing that. When they’re alone together, sometimes they just give each other blowjobs. On really lazy days, they just jerk each other off, sometimes with Kihyun sitting on Hyunwoo’s lap and the older’s hand around both their cocks if they’re feeling fancy.

Hyunwoo doesn’t stop the habit of eating Kihyun out either. He discovered he actually enjoys doing it, sitting him by the edge of the bed with his thighs over Hyunwoo’s shoulders as he kneels in front of him, bending him over any surface or having him sit on his face while he fist his cock until he comes, and then Kihyun reciprocates by bending down and blowing him like a champ, his ass right on Hyunwoo’s face, because he knows the older likes to watch how it clenches around nothing while he’s sucking him off.

Doesn’t take long either for them to fall together. Kihyun notices what he has with Hyunwoo is nice. They’re best friends and they have fun together, laughing for no reason at all during sex and not being able to continue until they’ve caught their breaths, only to lose it again right after. He likes kissing him too, a lot, and feeling his arms around him.

The older notices it too. How he likes to fuck Kihyun, but also likes to hold him after, and kiss his shoulders and neck until he falls asleep. He likes hugging him from behind when he’s not expecting and he likes to fall asleep using the younger’s chest as a pillow and his waist as something to hold onto.

About the other members, well… They don’t particularly care. They all knew what was going down the day they both asked the other five to go out all at the same time so they could do _something,_ and the fact they’re having sex in the dorm isn’t that absurd either, since everyone’s practically walked in on someone else jerking off before, especially during trainee days.

They sometimes start making out on the couch, with someone sitting on the other one, and the third member doesn’t bat an eyelash. Once Hyungwon even walked in on Kihyun on his knees in front of the leader, who was sitting on the couch with his pants undone, but both were laughing so hard they could barely talk or breathe, the younger with his forehead resting against Hyunwoo’s inner thigh as a support as he clenched his stomach with a hand and the other rested on the older’s crotch, long forgotten. He didn’t ask them about it.

It doesn’t mean, though, that they don’t get affected by it, or that they won’t acknowledge sometimes the both of them can be a little difficult about it. Like they’re being right now.

They’re coming back from filming their Mwave meet and greet, everyone in the same van, with the manager on the passenger seat next to the driver and the members singing along to Seventeen’s Clap from the playlist Jooheon chose to play.

Changkyun’s sitting next to Jooheon by the front. Hoseok is on the seat next to theirs, on his own, and Hyungwon is right behind him, also alone, Minhyuk on the empty seats behind the maknaes. Kihyun and Hyunwoo are at the very back, an empty set of seats separating them from Hyungwon.

After they had wrapped up the event, everyone had sensed the two of them were going to be sappy and clingy towards each other as soon as they got out of the public eye, due to the looks they were giving each other, so the five remaining members pushed them to sit at the back by themselves. Everytime Hyunwoo and Kihyun were feeling especially affectionate, the air between them would shift, and for the people who live with them the change is almost palpable.

They’re quiet, though. The younger has his head tilted back, resting fully against the seat, and Hyunwoo looking out of the window, unconsciously running his fingers over the younger’s clothed thigh in a ticklish manner. Kihyun closes his eyes and smiles softly at the tender gesture. If he’s being honest, he can’t wait to get home and have Hyunwoo all to himself. Press him up against the shower wall and suck him dry or until he cries. Maybe both.

But they seem to be stuck in traffic, which means he’ll have to wait around a _whole fucking hour_ to do that, and just sit there trying not to imagine Hyunwoo dancing to Dramarama like he was doing several minutes ago. The routine is sexy as fuck, and even sexier when his man is the one doing it.

“How long until we get there?” He asks Hyunwoo, voice toned down so just the older will hear him. It’s not a necessarily hard task to achieve since Crazy Sexy Cool is blasting through the speakers.

“Some time.” The older sighs, turning his head to look at the man next to him, their eyes meeting. He tightens his grip on his thigh just slightly, meaning to be comforting. “Everything okay?”

Kihyun nods, moving his head to get closer to the older, the tip of his nose touching the skin of his neck. “I just really wanted to fuck you.” He confesses with a dramatic sigh. “Do you think we’ll have time when we get home?”

The older nuzzles his grey hair. “I hope so.” He says, squeezing the younger’s thigh a little tighter. “Don’t stress on it, though.” He continues, and his hands move to cup the younger’s small bulge and presses down teasingly before pulling his hand away and putting it back on his thigh where it was placed before.

It’s ridiculous how the leader seems to try and test Kihyun sometimes. He just glares half-heartedly at him and turns his head to watch as the maknaes sway side to side on their seats to the tune of the song currently playing.

But he actually has other plans. He knows for a fact that Hyunwoo was also affected by him dancing to their title track. He knows he looks good this comeback. He looks hot and he looks even hotter dancing to it. He knows the older male is just as anxious as he is to finally get home and get his hands on him. The difference between them is that _Kihyun gets what he wants when he wants it._

He slides his hand slowly up Hyunwoo’s thigh and cups his crotch, moving his hand against it slowly, teasingly. He turns to look at the older, who’s smirking at him. Kihyun has no shame, they both know that. The members are gonna pretend nothing is happening, and their positions are perfect for the manager not to see anything, nor hear, due to the loud music.

And frankly, Kihyun wants nothing more than to slide his lips around Hyunwoo’s fat cock right then and there.

“What are you planning on doing?” The older asks when Kihyun starts working his hand over his clothed dick with more determination.

The younger doesn’t say anything, but shifts his body so he’s turned to Hyunwoo and leans in to press their lips together. The older reciprocates the soft kiss, and his breath catches when Kihyun’s hand start undoing his pants, and he slips one in to pull his semi hard on out and starts stroking him dry. Hyunwoo grunts in protest against the uncomfortable friction, and the younger understands enough to pull back and lean down so the back of the seats in front of them are covering him, and he gathers saliva in his mouth before parting his lips and letting it fall on Hyunwoo’s cock in one long and slow drip, leaving a line connecting his lips to the tip of his cock. The leader is completely entranced by how hot Kihyun looks, and he can’t stop picturing him following that little line and wrapping his perfect lips around him.

But the younger lifts his head to place his spit slick lips over his while he starts moving his hand with the makeshift lubrication.

He hears Hoseok singing along loudly to a song to make the younger members laugh at his terrible impersonation, and realizes how wrong this is.

He pulls away from the kiss and tries to look Kihyun in the eyes without going insane about how good he looks. “Babe, there’s people around.” He whispers.

Kihyun looks at him with an expression that practically says “and what’s the problem?”, and Hyunwoo realizes this is actually happening.

He goes to say something else, but then Kihyun dives down and wraps his lips around the head of his cock and Hyunwoo’s mind goes blank. The younger sucks around it while his tongue laps at his frenulum and the leader has a very hard time not moaning at the stimulation on the most sensitive part of his cock.

“Babe.” He whispers, ducking his head so there’s little chances of the other men listening. Kihyun turns that into a more difficult task as he starts sliding down slowly, getting as much of the shaft as he can in his mouth. The older has to grip the seat in front of him not to moan at that. He sits back and tries to look as normal as possible not to raise suspicion.

But it’s hard to keep a straight face, as much as the others call him a robot, when Kihyun starts bobbing his head slowly, suctioning with all his might, a hand squeezing his thigh. He looks at the ceiling and asks himself what he ever did to deserve this, be it a punishment or a reward. The boys are still singing along, but more quietly now, the thrill of the show they were in running out.

They don’t get away with it. Because Changkyun turns around intending to say something to Minhyuk, who’s looking down at his phone, and ends up seeing Hyunwoo with a flushed face and Kihyun nowhere to be seen. For a few seconds only, though, because the maknae catches a glimpse of gray hair in front of Hyunwoo before Kihyun’s head ducks again. He turns back to the front blushing harder than Hyunwoo is, probably.

Jooheon notices, and asks what’s wrong, and Changkyun just shakes his head quickly. The older rapper turns around to see what’s up and turns back to the maknae a second later with his small eyes comically widened. In the midst of it, he makes eye contact with Hoseok, who tilts his head briefly as if asking what’s up with him. Jooheon just shifts his eyes to the back of the van and then back to the oldest and makes a face. That’s enough for Hoseok to get it and stare forward intently, in fear of seeing anything he doesn’t wanna see.

Hyunwoo is not aware of the comotion yet. He bends forward a little and rest his forehead against the back of the seat in front of his, and clenches his eyes shut at the wet slide of Kihyun’s tongue on his most sensitive spot. He feels overwhelmed by it, and where they are, and he doesn’t want to look, because he knows if he does there’s this chance he won’t hold back and is gonna end up pulling Kihyun onto his lap and getting them off in front of everyone.

There’s a small voice in his head that tells him if the manager and driver weren’t in the car too he’d do that with no hesitation.

Two rows ahead, Minhyuk looks up from his phone to check if they’ll be home soon, a catches the two youngest exchanging wide eyed looks. He jumps to the seat next to Hoseok and looks at them quizzically.

“What’s up?” He asks, and Jooheon shushes him as soon as he finishes speaking.

“Be quiet.” He whispers.

“Why?” Minhyuk questions, frowning but whispering as well. He looks at Hoseok, but the older is doing his best to ignore them and look out of the window. He looks particularly uncomfortable.

“Hyunwoo-hyung and Kihyun-hyung are… Having a moment.” The maknae explains, voice deeper and cheeks red with embarrassment.

The older male frowns.

“What do you mean a _moment?”_ He asks. “Oh for god’s sake, are they making out? Manager-hyung is in here with us!” He goes to turn around, but Jooheon jumps and catches his face between his hands before he can see past Hyungwon.

 _“Don’t look.”_ The older rapper says, allarmed.

That’s when it downs on Minhyuk. They’re getting each other off in the fucking van.

“Oh my god.” He says slowly, eyes widening. The hairs on his nape stand up as he shivers. “What exactly…?”

“Kihyun is sucking Hyunwoo off.” Hoseok whispers to him. “ _That’s_ what’s happening.” He finally meets his eyes.

Then Minhyuk squints. He looks each of them in the eye. Jooheon looks absolutely terrified, Changkyun’s blushing, looking like a dog caught red handed, and Hoseok looks almost angry. The two latter have their pupils blown wide. Minhyuk knows he probably has his too.

Behind them, Hyungwon is sound asleep, and Hyunwoo’s gripping the chair in front of him so hard his knuckles are turning white.

Minhyuk goes back to his seat.

Five members remaining in the van, three of them turned on, and the two in the back doing stuff they absolutely should not be doing. If the manager notices they’re dead meat. Or worse: disbanded meat.

He can see the way Hyunwoo tries to keep a straight face as he grips the seat in front of him. How he breathes in deeply and out shakily. He can see glimpses of Kihyun’s legs and upper body. There’s a small voice in his head telling him to ignore them until they get home. But there’s also this other voice telling him to move a seat back and watch.

He doesn’t know which voice he should give attention to.

Kihyun slides his lips up and down the leader’s shaft, tightly, massaging the head with his tongue. The older suppresses a moan. He feels incredibly hot. He’s so sensitive and all he wants to do is sit back, spread his legs wider and fuck up into the younger’s mouth, but if he does that Kihyun might stop, because that’s how much of a brat he is. He leans back and closes his eyes. Fuck everything. This is happening, and he’s going to enjoy it.

The gray haired male squeezes his thigh as he bobs his head up and leaves his lips wrapped just around the head, his tongue playing with his frenulum and tasting the precum already. He pulls off, leaving the head of the older’s cock wet, as he moves his lips to the lateral of Hyunwoo’s neck and kisses his pulse before whispering in his ear, his hand stroking the older’s shaft fast enough to drive him crazy.

“What if I just sat on your cock, hm? Here, in front of everyone.” He asks, teasingly, watching Hyunwoo’s face with sharp and provocative eyes, the older refusing to look at him. “Bet you’d like that. If I pulled my pants down just enough to get my ass free for you to slip inside. If I sat on your lap and we tried to play if off as nothing and you held me in place and fucked me.” He presses his lips against Hyunwoo’s jaw. “Wouldn’t you like to see me try to hold back? Try not to be loud? You know better than anyone I’m not good at keeping quiet.”

Hyunwoo closes his eyes and clenches his jaw at the memories that overcome him. Their first time when Kihyun gave up on holding back and yelled out at every sharp thrust, all the times the leader would lie next to the gray haired male to hide his face on the crook of his neck and jerk him off with a hand soaked in lube until he came undone, whenever Kihyun sucks him off and he makes a point of moaning like a paid whore.

The younger smiles, biting his lower lip, knowing he’s having the desired effect on his boyfriend. He rests his forehead on his neck and looks out of the window as he skillfully moves his hand over Hyunwoo’s cock, concentrating on the head, gathering precum, and giving it long strokes. He looks over to the other members. Hyungwon seems to be asleep, Changkyun and Jooheon quieted down by now, Hoseok is looking out of the window, and he could also be asleep, and Minhyuk… Moved a seat back and Kihyun’s pretty sure he has a full view of what’s happening right now.

Their gazes meet, and Kihyun smirks. Minhyuk swallows down the lump in his throat and doesn’t break the stare. The younger male arches an eyebrow and his fox-like eyes focused on his friend’s face. He takes it as a challenge. Hyunwoo still has his eyes closed and his jaw clenched, and the gray haired male takes advantage of it to bend down and take his cock back in his mouth, letting Minhyuk watch the way he moves up and down.

Minhyuk’s nostrils flare and he clenches his fist, annoyed and turned on at the same time. Kihyun fucking knows he’s watching and his reaction is to keep going? How fucking creepy is that? And how fucking even creepier it is that he’s watching them? _Very._ Says a voice in his head, but he silences it.

He watches Hyunwoo, how he tries his hardest not to show any emotion, not to react and the lips around his cock. It must feel so good, though. Minhyuk can imagine how amazing Kihyun might be at sucking dick, how he might _love_ it. Love to feel the heaviness of it on his tongue and the taste, the softness of the tip against his tongue. He probably loves even more to feel how wet Hyunwoo gets and how pliant he goes.

Minhyuk doesn’t want to touch himself. He won’t get off to the sight of his friend sucking off his unofficial boyfriend who’s also their leader and hyung, inside of a full van, even if the whole scenario turns him on. But he’s afraid that he might end up getting off to it even if he doesn’t touch himself.

Hyunwoo’s face is a dark shade of pink and he feels like heaven and hell altogether, he feels his body tensing up at every movement, whenever the gray haired male sucks and swipes his tongue over the head or bobs his head in the most perfect angle, when he brings his hands to touch his balls like he knows is going to drive him crazy, and that’s exactly why he does that.

Minhyuk has his head thrown back against the headrest of the seat, panting and clutching the stuffing of the seats for dear life, Changkyun is looking forward with his eyes still slightly wide, embarrassed at how turned on he is, Jooheon is by his side trying to ignore his surroundings so he won’t be even more weirded out, Hoseok is looking out of the window annoyed and also turned on, and Hyungwon sleeps oblivious-ly right behind him.

Kihyun swallows around the head of Hyunwoo’s cock and presses his fingers against the place just under his balls, making the older buck up into his mouth and gasp quietly, reaching his climax, and Minhyuk’s body responds to it as he moans softly and comes in his pants, undone. He didn’t even know he could do that.

Kihyun swallows everything with a satisfied hum, then sits up, tucks Hyunwoo back in his underwear, ignoring his whine from sensitiveness. He smiles at his leader, who’s slumped on his seat, looking at him through heavy eyelids, looking completely drained out.

“You okay?” He asks with a chuckle. Hyunwoo pulls him in with a hand on his waist and pecks his lips.

“I hate you.” He says. “It was fucking amazing, babe.” He says in a whisper, almost sounding hoarse.

The younger smiles at him and pulls him in so he’ll be able to rest his head on his shoulder.

Once Hyunwoo is settled and comfortable, the gray haired male turns his head to look at Minhyuk. He’s looking away, But Kihyun keeps staring long enough for Minhyuk to meet his gaze. He lifts his chin towards him, as if asking if he’s okay, and Minhyuk looks at him in annoyance, then flips him off. The younger laughs quietly.

Minhyuk isn’t even worried. He knows for a fact he’s not really attracted to either of them, and that just like the other two who probably have a boner, he’s so sexually frustrated anything sexual will have an effect on him.

Also, Kihyun’s an asshole.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I was on the fence about adding that Minhyuk interaction, and my friend unknowingly chose this option lmao.  
> So if you didn't like that, blame her :D  
> My twt and cc is DoctorFatCat (check out my pinned tweet about Can you fake it if you haven't yet, and you can ask me about updates on cc)  
> Hope you enjoyed this! <3 <3


End file.
